Starry, Starry Night
by LiesOfMyMind
Summary: Da quando quella maledetta e schifosissima guerra era definitivamente finita, Harry non era stato più lo stesso. Psicosi. Questo vi era scritto sulla sua cartelletta medica al San Mungo. Psicosi al terzo stadio. Era divenuto praticamente impossibile rivedere in quel viso scarno, con le guance incavate e gli occhi strabuzzanti, l'Harry James Potter di un tempo.


_**Starry, starry night**_

_How you suffered for your sanity_

La guerra era finita e, come tutte le guerre, aveva lasciato dietro di sé un fiume di vittime.

Con la fine di essa vi era stato un periodo di pace, un periodo tranquillo e piatto, come se tutto il Mondo Magico si fosse fermato.

Streghe e maghi sembravano aver perso la voglia di vivere e tutto era rimasto immutato dal giorno della battaglia finale.

Gli edifici giacevano ancora distrutti e bruciati e la maggior parte dei negozi rimaneva ancora chiusa.

La guerra, si sa, arreca molto dolore e distrugge le vite degli uomini senza badare al male che porta alle sue vittime.

Purtroppo però essa a volte distrugge anche le anime e le menti di coloro che sono sopravvissuti, plagiandole, confondendole e riducendole in cenere fino a far divenire colui che una volta era un uomo, un solo ammasso di carne ed ossa senza alcuna capacità di intendere o di volere.

Non risparmia nessuno, prende con sé bambini ed adulti, giovani e vecchi, malati e feriti. Nessuno riesce a fuggire quando la follia lo chiama a sé.

In molti reputano la morte assai preferibile a tale destino, chiedendosi come si possa vivere in quel modo.

Altri invece sono di tutt'altro avviso, per loro la vita è troppo preziosa ed è necessario non farsela strappar via da niente e nessuno.

"Preferisco vivere, non importa come" dicono.

Eppure la Follia è una dea molto pretenziosa ed alla fine di questa guerra non si era per nulla accontentata di insulsi bambini o uomini disperati, come bottino.

Essa aveva voluto trarre a sé l'oggetto più raro, la pietra più preziosa, colui che più di tutti gli altri si era sacrificato.

Da quando quella maledetta e schifosissima guerra era definitivamente finita, Harry non era stato più lo stesso.

Psicosi. Questo vi era scritto sulla sua cartelletta medica al San Mungo. Psicosi al terzo stadio.

Era divenuto praticamente impossibile rivedere in quel viso scarno, con le guance incavate e gli occhi strabuzzanti, l'Harry James Potter di un tempo.

Esteriormente, seppur molto vagamente, sarebbe stato possibile riuscire a riconoscerlo, ma all'interno, no, nulla del ragazzino coraggioso ed innocente era stato preservato in quell'involucro di carne.

La sua anima era stata cancellata e con essa il suo cuore.

Era divenuto un maniaco compulsivo del lavoro, non faceva altro. Che si trovasse al Ministero o a Grimmauld Place, era sempre circondato da carte che volavano da ogni parte.

Si addossava tutti i lavori che il mestiere di Auror poteva offrire: furti, criminalità organizzata, truffe e persino casi di magia minorile!

Teneva sempre una mano nei capelli perennemente spettinati mentre, chino sulla scrivania, sfogliava velocemente i fascicoli con l'altra.

Era in quei gesti così naturali ed abitudinari che lo riconoscevo e tornavo a vedere in quell'uomo il ragazzo che avevo amato.

Erano momenti interminabili in cui mi bastava scorgere il modo in cui si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso per sperare che forse era tornato in sé, che forse era tornato l'Harry che conoscevo.

Ma puntualmente, un momento dopo, lui alzava la testa puntando i suoi occhi nei miei fissandomi con quell'aria folle e priva di senno, ed era in quel momento che sospiravo e mi ritiravo in cucina a bere una tazza di caffè forte.

Non sarebbe mai tornato, ed io lo sapevo perfettamente, me ne ero fatto una ragione, eppure quei piccoli gesti riuscivano a farmi perdere il controllo per qualche istante, fino a che tutto non tornava come era prima.

Era divenuto impossibile avere una conversazione con lui, perfino io che abitavo accanto a lui ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro non riuscivo a trovare un minuto in cui non stesse lavorando, un minuto per parlare o anche solo per starsi accanto e contemplarsi, senza sensazioni o sentimenti, ma solo un minuto di tranquillità in cui far finta di essere una coppia normale.

Era crudele dirlo, ma avevo smesso di amarlo esattamente un mese dopo che il Medimago del reparto malattie mentali mi aveva comunicato che non c'era più nulla da fare, che ormai il paziente numero 1076 poteva benissimo essere dimesso.

Non lo amavo più da quando si era spento nei suoi occhi quel luccichio che lo caratterizzava così tanto e che lo rendeva ancora più affascinante ai miei occhi, quando aveva smesso di accarezzarmi i capelli prendendomi in giro, quando aveva smesso di apostrofarmi, con la sua voce profonda ma ancora un po' infantile, quando cercavo di metterlo in imbarazzo davanti a Weasley e la Granger.

Tutto il mio amore per lui era svanito nel momento in cui Harry Potter era scomparso lasciando dietro di sé una specie di fantoccio con le sue sembianze.

Non lo avevo lasciato però, mai lo avrei fatto. Non potevo amare un uomo da cui non potevo più pretendere nemmeno un sorriso, ma mai lo avrei lasciato da solo ad affrontare tutto quello che la sorte gli aveva assegnato.

Ogni mattina mi alzavo e passavo di fronte alla sua stanza da letto e lo osservavo, ancora avvolto nelle braccia di Morfeo, agitarsi fra le coperte, perseguitato da chissà quali sogni, e mugolare parole insensate fino a che uno spasmo isterico non lo faceva vibrare come una corda di violino ed accasciarsi sul bordo del letto, sfinito.

Gli preparavo la colazione, il pranzo e la cena, gli rifacevo il letto e molto spesso gli ordinavo perfino i suoi amati fascicoli di lavoro. Odiavo quei fascicoli.

Oltre che la sua ossessione per il lavoro la psicosi lo spingeva perfino a provare una gelosia maniacale nei miei confronti. Non potevo uscire di casa senza sentirmi richiamare dalla sua voce isterica ed acuta.

"Dove vai Draco?!" lo vedevo tremare leggermente iniziando a spostare lo sguardo per tutta la stanza cercando di non incontrare mai i miei occhi. Iniziava a contorcersi le mani ed a ridacchiare in modo spaventosamente patetico.

"Finalmente te ne vai, non è così?! Certo, anche io mi lascerei qui a marcire se fossi in te, Malfoy! Dimmi dove vai? Eh, dove vai Malfoy, dove vai? Hai trovato un'altro uomo, vero Draco? Certo, perchè stare con me ora che non sono più famoso come durante la guerra?! Vai Malfoy, vai pure, vai, vai, vai, vai!"

La cantilena non finiva fino a quando io non riuscivo a chiudermi la porta d'ingresso alle spalle e finalmente riuscivo ad inspirare dell'aria pulita.

Ma Harry James Potter non era affetto solamente da maniacalità compulsiva nei confronti del lavoro e una gelosia incontenibile verso di me, no la malattia si era spinta ancora oltre, non contenta dei suoi risultati.

Infatti il salvatore del Mondo Magico era perseguitato da una terribile paranoia e mania di persecuzione che mi avevano fatto desistere dal portarlo anche solo fuori a cena, quelle poche volte che aveva accettato.

L'ultima sera che ero riuscito a trascinarlo in un ristorante poco lontano dalla nostra abitazione risale ad un anno fa, una buia serata di un anno addietro.

Ero riuscito ad infilargli un vecchio smoking, trovato nel suo armadio, ed ero riuscito ad afferrarlo per un braccio e smaterializzare tutti e due in quel delizioso ristorante che, ricordo ancora, mi sembrava appena uscito da una fiaba.

Aveva passato l'intera serata in silenzio, rispondendo ai miei vani tentativi di instaurare una conversazione con monosillabi e accenni del capo, fino a che non aveva cominciato a fissare insistentemente un punto dietro alla mia schiena, dove presumevo ci fosse un altro tavolo.

Esattamente come capitava quando dovevo uscire di casa, gli si era dipinto sul volto una specie di sogghigno che assomigliava terribilmente ad uno squarcio crudele che andava a deturpargli il volto.

"Ma guardalo, quell'uomo continua a fissarmi!" aveva esordito.

Io avevo fatto per girarmi a mia volta a guardare chi avrebbe potuto fissarlo in un modo che lo infastidiva così tanto, ma non feci in tempo perchè ricominciò a borbottare.

"Certo, certo, lo so che si sta chiedendo se è meglio venire qua a chiedermi un autografo o venire qua e piantarmi quella forchetta, che si sta rigirando fra le mani, nel collo! Come minimo mi sta incolpando per qualche suo fottuto familiare che non sono riuscito a salvare!"

"Harry, io non credo che..."

"Zitto Draco! Lo so che mi odiate tutti, perfino tu! Cosa credi, che io non sappia che ognuno di voi schifosi maghi mi vuole morto?! Perchè non ho salvato quello o perchè non ho salvato quell'altro!"

Ed era così che era terminata la serata, lo avevo trascinato via da quel locale e lo avevo riportato a casa, come un bambino capriccioso lo avevo preso per un braccio e avevo smaterializzato entrambi portandolo nella sua stanza e mettendolo a letto.

Chi avrebbe mai creduto che Harry Potter, il salvatore del mondo magico, il bambino sopravvissuto, colui che aveva ucciso Voldemort, un giorno avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno per andare a dormire la sera, qualcuno che gli rimboccasse le coperte.

Ed io non capivo se la sua fosse una _richiesta d'aiuto_, se quando mi guardava a quel modo con quegli occhi profondi e verdissimi, quando quei due smeraldi mi fissavano con quel guizzo di pazzia che li attraversava, lui tentasse di chiedermi aiuto oppure non ci fosse nulla dietro a quello sguardo.

Dopo tutto è quello che ci si aspetta da un pazzo, che ci chieda aiuto. Ma forse ci aspettiamo questo solo perché ci convinciamo che dentro a quell'involucro ormai inutilizzabile si nasconda ancora il ragazzo di una volta. Ci convinciamo che colui che amiamo non si comporti così per scelta e che quindi stia cercando di scappare da quello stato di confusione e incapacità di pensare, volere e fare, di scappare dal suo corpo marcio e tornare da noi, di amarci ancora, per farci capire che lui è ancora presente. Ma tutto ciò non è vero, tutto ciò è solo una grossa bugia che ci raccontiamo rannicchiati nei nostri letti, quando ci rendiamo conto di non avere più la forza di andare avanti.

In realtà colui che amiamo se ne è andato per sempre, non tornerà più e quella richiesta di aiuto non è che un eco lontano che risuona nella nostra testa come un monito, per non farci crollare, per rassicurarci.

Non è che il rumore della pioggia, o di una finestra che sbatte, e che noi scambiamo per ciò che desidereremmo fosse.

Vediamo solo ciò che vogliamo vedere, sentiamo solo ciò che vogliamo sentire.

Non è una richiesta d'aiuto, lui non vuole aiuto, non capisce di averne bisogno, e poi nemmeno io potrei darglielo, come potrei aiutarlo?

Erano passati due anni ormai e la situazione era rimasta sempre la stessa, Harry non era cambiato, forse era perfino peggiorato, ed io mi sentivo come un pezzo di stoffa lasciato cadere per terra, lasciato solo a riempirsi di polvere e muffa.

Le notti si erano fatte sempre più lunghe e buie, piene di sospiri rassegnati e singhiozzi appena accennati ed avevano iniziato a lasciare sul mio viso occhiaie sempre più livide e profonde, ma nessuno sembrava farci caso, non sembrava strano il fatto che quella situazione mi stesse rendendo sempre più debole e provato.

Le giornate si erano fatte sempre più lunghe e buie, come le notti, passavano lente ed inesorabili calando su di me e rendendo le mie spalle sempre più curve a causa del loro peso.

Harry passava la maggior parte del suo tempo seduto sulla sedia del suo ufficio a scartabellare ogni genere di documento che gli veniva posato sulla scrivania, giunto a casa poi tendeva a mangiare solamente qualche boccone di cibo per poi rinchiudersi in camera e sdraiarsi sul pavimento, nel punto più buio.

Molte volte ero entrato nella sua stanza avvicinandomi a lui senza farmi sentire, mi ero chinato sul suo torace sperando di vederlo finalmente fermo, immobile in un sonno eterno, ma un leggero fremito delle sue membra mi aveva sempre riportato alla realtà molto in fretta.

Sembra strano come, dopo averlo amato profondamente per tre lunghi anni, ora riuscivo a malapena a guardarlo in viso, a stargli accanto, a parlargli solamente. Ero arrivato al punto di desiderare che la mattina non scendesse dalla sua camera, che si rinchiudesse dentro quel buco schifoso per sempre, lui assieme alla sua pazzia, alla sua dannata malattia che lo aveva distrutto. Lo volevo morto, ma solo perchè lo avevo amato ed ora non riuscivo a vederlo in quello stato.

E lo odiavo, lo odiavo in una maniera tale da farmi male. In passato era stato un pezzo di me, del mio cuore, del mio corpo. Avevo condiviso tutto con lui, la vita, le amicizie e le lenzuola, ed ora il mio odio nei suoi confronti turbava e lacerava più me che lui.

Mi aveva tradito, questo era quello che pensavo, ed il suo era stato l'unico tradimento che mai mi sarei aspettato, quello più doloroso e quello più difficile da comprendere. Mi aveva promesso di rimanermi per sempre accanto ed invece mi aveva lasciato solo, solo come un cane abbandonato sul ciglio di una strada. Mi aveva promesso che avremmo passato il resto della nostra vita assieme, che avremmo superato momenti felici e momenti terribili, che avremmo provato gioia e dolore e che saremmo stati sempre uno al fianco dell'altro.

Eppure ora lui aveva distrutto tutto, tutti i nostri progetti erano stati brutalmente recisi, il nostro futuro irrimediabilmente deviato e questo solo perché lui aveva voluto fare l'eroe.

Strano come sia facile provare odio verso colui che ha salvato noi tutti. Ma avrei preferito vivere cent'anni nascosto in una cantina, col terrore continuo di venire scoperto dai Mangiamorte e dal Signore Oscuro, ma con le sue dita intrecciate alle mie, coi suoi occhi strabordanti d'amore per me, con il suo corpo caldo stretto al mio. Ed invece mi era toccata una casa, un posto di lavoro soddisfacente ed un pezzo di pane sempre nel piatto, accompagnato da un buon vino rosso magari. Già, ma che valore aveva tutto questo se non potevo condividerlo con lui?

Harry però non la pensava come me, e probabilmente anche tutto il resto del mondo magico. Aver salva la vita, questo è lo scopo. Uccidere il Signore Oscuro, questo è il traguardo. Non importa chi cade durante il tragitto.

Mi aveva tradito e non mi importava che lo avesse fatto per la salvezza di tutti.

Fu così che una notte, una buia e lugubre notte di un dannato giorno di metà Ottobre, poggiai il cappotto sul porta soprabiti, nell'ingresso di Grimmauld Place, ed appoggiai i registri del Ministero sul tavolino che lo affiancava.

Il mio volto era divenuto impassibile, una maschera di ghiaccio, duro e privo di sentimenti, come non lo era mai stato. Mi diressi verso la cucina, con passo lento, cadenzato, quasi annoiato, con una mano in tasca mentre con l'altra, arrivato davanti ad uno sportello in mogano ed acero, tiravo fuori un bicchiere e dello Sherry, che provvedetti subito a versare in gran quantità.

Ne bevvi due o tre bicchieri, tutti d'un sorso, lasciando che l'alcol mi bruciasse la gola, mentre una lacrima, dopo aver esitato impigliata nelle mie ciglia, mi rigava il volto sciupato, percorrendomi la linea del naso e lo zigomo. Lasciai tutto sul tavolo e non mi preoccupai nemmeno di chiudere la bottiglia.

Direzionai il mio cammino verso il corridoio e da lì iniziai a salire le scale, un gradino alla volta, fermandomi ad ascoltarne lo scricchiolio tetro e rassicurante.

Lasciai che la mia mano accarezzasse la parete, fissando intensamente le foto che vi erano appese. Tutte in bianco e nero, come piacevano ad Harry, raffiguranti noi due, abbracciati o per mano, al mare o nella neve, tutte rigorosamente col vetro crepato, gentile regalo degli attimi di follia del salvatore del Mondo Magico.

Salii la scala per un tempo interminabile, mi parve di metterci giorni a salire quei gradini, ma probabilmente ci misi solo pochi secondi.

Un altro corridoio, più stretto, più buio, più terribilmente corto degli altri, mi avrebbe portato in pochi attimi nella camera che stavo cercando, in pochi secondi sarei arrivato dove volevo arrivare, ma ci volevo arrivare davvero?

La porta era accostata e le diedi un piccolo colpo, lasciando che si aprisse piano e mi mostrasse ciò che cercavo.

Era disteso sul suo letto, supino, e dormiva profondamente con le palpebre a coprirgli gli occhi, quegli occhi che negli ultimi due anni mi avevano fissato, vuoti e privi di qualunque emozione e sentimento.

Sembrava perfino il mio vecchio Harry quando dormiva, sembrava tornato indietro nel tempo, come se l'orologio avesse portato indietro le lancette, e fu per questo che le lacrime iniziarono a farsi più copiose ed a solcarmi il viso più profondamente di prima, scottavano e mi sembrava quasi che lasciassero dei solchi sulla mia pelle.

Mi avvicinai al suo letto e mi ci sedetti, accanto alle sue gambe, fasciate da dei pantaloni neri e un po' sgualciti. Posai una mano sul suo addome, si alzava ed abbassava lentamente, placidamente, la spostai sul suo fianco e risalii tutto il suo profilo beandomi del suo calore che mi portava a ripensare a vecchi ricordi ormai sbiaditi.

Mi avvicinai alla sua mano e intrecciai le mie dita con le sue accarezzando col pollice il suo palmo. Lui non si mosse e ciò mi face capire che nulla era tornato come prima, che era solo Morfeo che lo rendeva così simile al passato, ma che in realtà era cambiato tutto. Un tempo il vecchio Harry sarebbe rabbrividito al mio tocco, si sarebbe svegliato di certo e mi avrebbe fissato coi suoi occhi verdi così sinceri, ma ora il mio tocco non sembrava più fargli alcun effetto, nessuno.

Mi chinai per poter avvertire il suo respiro sul mio orecchio, sui miei occhi e poi sulle mie labbra. Calai su quella cicatrice bianca che svettava fiera sulla sua fronte e ne baciai i contorni bagnandogli il viso con le mie lacrime salate.

Sentivo il sangue fluire in tutto il mio corpo come mai aveva fatto, facendomi sentire vivo e perciò ancor più spaventato da ciò che andava fatto.

Respirai sul suo viso per tanto di quel tempo che sentii perfettamente i minuti scorrere sulla mia pelle come a incitarmi a muovermi e a non esitare più. Avevo già esitato abbastanza, per due lunghissimi anni.

Non guardai nemmeno la mia mano mentre si muoveva tremante, spostandosi verso la mia destra dove risiedeva l'oggetto che in quella stanza più mi toglieva il respiro e mi faceva tremare il sangue nei polsi.

Afferrai il cuscino con violenza e disperazione buttandomi sul viso di Harry con tanta foga che mi feci male persino alle braccia. Lo sentii sobbalzare ed iniziare ad agitarsi violentemente mentre premevo le mie mani sul tessuto bianco sul suo naso e la sua bocca.

La vista mi si era appannata tremendamente lasciandomi a malapena scorgere la scena che si stava svolgendo davanti a me.

_Ed ora chi è il traditore, eh Draco? _

Chiusi gli occhi e li tenni serrati stringendo le palpebre fino a sentire il dolore espandersi lentamente.

Harry si dimenava in cerca di aria aggrappandosi alle mie spalle disperatamente e strappandomi la camicia, sentii le sue unghie infilzarmi la carne, graffiandomi e levandomi la pelle.

Lo sentii sussurrare un "Draco!" disperato prima che le sue membra ricadessero sul materasso, prive di vita, prive di magia, prive di qualsiasi cosa. Ora anche la dea Follia era dovuta scappare da quel corpo che ormai non le sarebbe più servito a nulla. Tolsi il cuscino e fissai il volto di un uomo che riconobbi come colui che amavo un tempo, Harry era tornato giusto nel momento in cui la Morte si era impossessata della sua anima, strappandola via coi suoi denti acuminati.

Gli accarezzai il volto lentamente facendo vagare le dita sul suo collo e sulle sue spalle, saggiandone la freddezza e rendendomi conto di quanto anche io fossi freddo e tremante.

Mi alzai senza guardarlo più, non sarebbe stata la sua bianca salma, sdraiata scompostamente su di un lurido letto, l'ultima immagine che avrei avuto di lui. Avrei ricordato solo i tempi in cui sorrideva e cantava, rideva e mi baciava stringendomi forte, lo avrei ricordato come il ragazzino ostinato che non faceva altro che guardarmi male davanti a tutti gli altri studenti, ma che nell'intimità di uno sgabuzzino di Hogwarts mi accarezzava le guance e mi confessava tutto il suo amore.

Mi alzai dal letto nonostante le mie gambe facessero fatica a reggere il peso e tremassero come foglie mosse dal vento.

Mi avvicinai ad un grosso impianto stereo che gli avevo regalato al suo compleanno, uno dei miei primi regali, quando ero riuscito a mettere da parte l'orgoglio per compiere un gesto che ero sicuro sarebbe stato accolto con il più bel sorriso di sempre.

Premetti il tasto start e la musica avvolse l'aria, tutta la camera venne investita dalle dolci note della più bella canzone d'amore di sempre.

"Non la trovi un po' triste?" mi aveva chiesto una volta. Triste, sì, ma anche bellissima.

Alzai il volume così da coprire persino i miei stessi pensieri.

Forse era vero che ogni qual volta che mi guardava e sfiorava, dentro di sè gridava aiuto più forte che poteva, ed io non lo avevo mai ascoltato. Ma è proprio vero che ora che gli avevo tolto la vita avevo adempito ai miei doveri? Ora che riposava in pace, per sempre accanto ai suoi genitori ed a Sirius, Lupin, Tonks e tanti altri, ora che era con loro potevo dire di averlo davvero aiutato? Probabilmente non lo saprò mai. La richiesta d'aiuto di Harry James Potter era stata colta troppo tardi, lo avevo costretto a vivere due anni di inferno e solo perchè non avevo scorto quell'umanità che ancora si nascondeva dietro le sue iridi smeraldine, non avevo scorto la disperazione che provava, solo perchè ero troppo occupato a pensare alla mia, di disperazione.

Diedi le spalle allo stereo ed a tutto ciò che era racchiuso in quella stanza, lasciandomi alle spalle tutto ciò che avevo amato, odiato. Tutto ciò che era stato importante per me.

Trascinai il mio corpo sino alla mia di camera, aprendo la porta, sbattendola, e con un colpo di bacchetta spalancai la finestra lasciando che il vento mi scompigliasse i capelli che mi fischiasse nelle orecchie e che mi levasse di dosso tutto l'odore di morte che portavo appresso.

I piedi camminarono da soli, passo dopo passo, passo dopo passo.

Buffo come la vita possa finire con uno schiocco di dita, basta un cuscino, una bacchetta, un coltello, e tutto ciò che hai costruito viene portato via. Puff, tutto scomparso.

Le punte delle mie scarpe saggiarono il profumo di libertà e si spinsero là dove io non ero mai riuscito ad andare.

I miei piedi raggiunsero un posto da me temuto e cercato fortemente, soprattutto negli ultimi anni.

Mi ritrovai così, con uno schiocco di dita, alla fine di tutto. Sull'orlo del baratro.

La richiesta di aiuto di Harry James Potter era stata ascoltata troppo tardi, ma era stata ascoltata.

_Took your soul out into the night. _

_It may be over but it won't stop there, _

_I am here for you if you'd only care. _

_You touched my heart you touched my soul. _

_You changed my life and all my goals. _

_And love is blind and that I knew when, _

_My heart was blinded by you. _


End file.
